1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a convertible collection device and work table combination.
2. Prior Art
Work tables and bag holding frames are well-known in the art such as, for disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 102,616; 369,984; 3,342,226 and 4,273,167. However, the prior art has failed to provide a convenient frame quickly adaptable for supporting either a work table or a funnel leading to refuse bags held by the frame while maintaining easy access for removal of the refuse bags. The object of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.